


can't outrun this feeling

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [17]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: They're ambushed in the desert.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: September Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	can't outrun this feeling

This is not the first time Yusuf wakes up covered in human blood.

He feels his skin and bone knit itself back together again under the hot sun. Around him are the remains of the bandits and the shallow footprints already vanishing to sand. Nearby, a figure is facedown on the ground, his fair hair darkened with blood—

“Nicolo,” Yusuf breathes. He scrambles to his companion’s side. “You bastard, wake up.”

Nicolo lets out a pained moan. “My head…”

“You cannot die,” Yusuf reminds him, helping him sit up.

“Of course,” Nicolo says dryly, “That honor belongs to you alone.”


End file.
